


Afterglow

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared asks Jensen how drunk he is after they finish their Facebook livestream, and Jensen answers him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [killabeez](killabeez.livejournal.com)'s [prompt](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/546942.html?thread=17268606#t17268606) at the[ J2 “We're Going to Bed” Comment Meme](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/546942.html).

"Go Supernatural family."

*click*

Jared said "Dude, how drunk are you?"

Jensen mused, "How drunk am I? That's a good question. That's an excellent question. I'd say drunk enough."

"Drunk enough for what?"

Jensen took a sip of the single malt they'd been enjoying. He swirled the amber liquid before taking another drink. Was he drunk enough?

Jared nudged him with one bony elbow. “So? Drunk enough for what? Streaking through the courtyard?”

Jensen carefully put his tumbler down. “No. Just for this.”

He turned to face Jared, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in. Jensen mashed their mouths together, ignoring the fear that had dogged him forever—the fear that Jared would reject him, would be horrified by Jensen's feelings and desires. He gave the kiss everything he had, because if this was it, man, he was going out with a bang. He put every bit of passion and skills he had into letting Jared know just how much Jensen wanted him.

Jared made a surprised sound, but Jensen didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop unless Jared pushed him away or indicated he didn't want this. Jensen knew Jared loved him, knew they were about as close as they could be, but taking things to a sexual level, well...that was new. The whiskey thrummed through him, warming him as the kiss warmed his blood. He was already getting hard. Jared smelled so good, clean sweat and Old Spice with an overlay of good liquor and the sweet hit of the joint they'd smoked before making the video. His lips were as soft as Jensen knew they would be. He ran his tongue over those lips and mother of god, they parted. Jared's mouth opened beneath his and Jensen took it, plunged his tongue in to explore, his hands gripping Jared's face, thumbs rubbing those amazing cheekbones.

Jensen finally broke the kiss, breathing hard but pulling back a couple of inches to see what Jared's reaction was. He hadn't stopped Jensen yet, but maybe that was just shock. It wasn't every day that your same sex co-star planted one out of the blue, after all. He studied Jared's eyes, dark in the candlelight, trying to read his expression.

“Jare?”

“Shut up and kiss me!” 

Jared's hands grabbed Jensen's shoulders, pulling him back in and kissing back every bit as hard. Jensen's breath caught in his throat; it was okay, they were okay. Yes!

Further thought ceased. It was all sensation after that. Jared's smooth skin as Jensen opened his jacket and shirt, running his hands all over those perfect muscles. His warm breath on Jensen's neck as Jared kissed down it and sucked on the base of his throat. The hot tracks of his fingertips when he ran them up inside Jensen's thermal, tracing the groove of his back muscles. Jensen's mouth trailing down Jared's chest, rough hair teasing it until he found a nipple, the little bump slipping between his lips to be licked and sucked into hardness. Jared's soft moans as Jensen toyed with it, leaving it stiff and damp to do the same to the other nub. Jared's fingers holding Jensen close, his back arching up, head tilting back in pleasure. Jensen's breath catching when his hand slid to Jared's crotch, and he could feel the clear evidence of Jared's response.

“Stop...” Jared said softly, and Jensen froze. _Shit...here it comes..._

“No, I mean...it's too fucking chilly out here. Inside...” And Jared pushed Jensen back, getting up and picking the candle up. “Come on...” He pushed the glass door open and beckoned before walking inside. Jensen wasted no time following.

They didn't even go for the bedroom, but fell onto the couch, entangled. They kissed while fumbling at buttons and zippers, pushing and pulling to free themselves from the unwanted clothing. The first touch of Jared's skin on his own seared Jensen, and his dick tried to poke its way through his boxers. Hands had to be torn away from exploring in order to push jeans and boxers off, returning before the garments were even fully kicked way, magnetized to each others' flesh.

Jensen knew Jared's body, had seen all of it at one time or another. Touching it was an entirely different thing. The caramel skin, the dark hair, the curves of the muscles, the ropes of the tendons...all were tempting and delicious. Jensen ran his fingers everywhere, watching Jared twitch and jump, hearing him choke and moan under Jensen's touch. He pushed Jared down onto the couch, and Jared gave way willingly beneath him.

Jared's cock jutted up, the head brushing against Jensen's belly and making both men groan. Jensen stared at it, entranced by its deep color, darker than Jensen's own, by the fat head and the thick veins. A bead of pre-come welled up as he watched, and he let it slide out before bending to lick it off, laving his tongue over the the slit and around the head. He felt it jerk against his mouth, more pre-come oozing out; it was intoxicating, luring him on, and he opened his mouth to swallow as much as he could of Jared's length.

Jared cried out, his hips bucking, and Jensen had to pull back, but he dropped down again, this time wrapping his hand around Jared's base, jacking him in rhythm as Jensen sucked. He pulled back to lick all around the head, up and down the shaft, and then swallowed down again. Jared moaned and ran his fingers through Jensen's hair, his other hand on Jensen's cheek. Jensen looked up at Jared, nodding while he bobbed, and Jared began thrusting up into Jensen's mouth, hard and fast but still watching how deep he went. It was deep enough--Jensen choked at the fat cock in his throat, saliva drooling down over Jared's dick onto his groin and balls. Jensen's eyes teared, and his cock leaked and clamored for attention, jumping at every thrust of Jared's dick.

Jensen pulled off, coughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, barely catching his breath before Jared pulled him back up for a bruising kiss. Jensen rutted against him, cocks rubbing and catching on each other, but he needed more, needed Jared against him and around him everywhere, needed pressure and heat. Needed to fuck Jared.

“Gotta get lube,” Jensen managed to gasp between swollen lips, his voice raspy from the face-fucking. Jared's eyes flared, and Jensen chuckled—evidently that was a turn-on. “That okay with you?”

Jared pushed Jensen up, running eager hands over his chest and pinching both nipples as he did so. “Then hurry up and get it,” he growled. 

Jensen forced himself up and stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom before practically running back to the couch, his dick waving ridiculously all the way. He dribbled lube onto a couple of fingers and rubbed them over Jared's hole, reveling in how gorgeous Jared looked laid out before him, naked and aroused. Jared lazily stroked himself, long fingers wrapped around his dick moving up and down, a grin on his face at Jensen's blatant approval.

“Like what you see, do ya,” Jared drawled, his casual tone belying his straining cock and hungry look.

“Fuck, yeah,” answered Jensen, eyes locked on Jared's while he slid a finger into his hole.

Jared's eyelids fluttered closed and his mouth opened in a little 'o' while Jensen slowly pumped the finger in and out. He quickly added another, the undulation of Jared's hips urging him on. Pulling his fingers out, Jensen rolled the condom on and smeared it with more lube before settling himself between Jared's thighs and slowly pushing in.

The heat was all he'd imagined and more, a scorching squeeze all the way up his dick that made his skin skitter with electricity and his balls tighten. He'd dreamed of this, blissful imaginings that could not compare to the true delight of being inside Jared. Jensen wanted to focus on Jared's eyes, but his lids closed anyway, succumbing to the unbelievable pleasure surrounding him.

Jared's moans brought Jensen back, making his eyes open. Jared's mouth stretched open, his head thumped back on the pillow, his hands clutched Jensen's ass all the tighter while he rutted up against Jensen's thrusts. That firm grip drove Jensen harder, and his hips drove hard and rhythmically into Jared, cock plunging in over and over.

They were both too frantic to last long, and all too soon Jensen felt the sizzle deep inside, down low in his belly and balls that meant his climax was close. He panted, holding himself up to get as deep as he could, and Jared brought his legs in, offering himself up and taking everything Jensen delivered. Their eyes were locked now; Jensen was unable to look away, practically couldn't blink, losing himself in those hazel depths as his cock was losing itself in Jared's perfect body. Again and again and there—a ball of lightning rising up his spine, shorting out his mind and exploding out of his dick in pulse after pulse of come, filling the condom as Jensen drove himself into Jared and stayed there, tiny rotations of his pelvis ensuring maximum stimulation on Jared's prostate.

Jared cried out and his body seized, muscles locking in spasms, face in the rictus of orgasm. His fingers dug into Jensen's ass, his hips pushing up. He gave several short grunts as his climax slowly ebbed, body still twitching, and he wrapped his arms around Jensen to hold him tightly, face pushed into his shoulder.

“Y'ok?” murmured Jensen, barely getting his own brain cells back on line, stroking Jared's tangled, sweaty hair. He kissed Jared's forehead, trying to keep some weight off him by leaning on his elbows, but Jared kept him wrapped up and he gave up, simply lying collapsed on top of him.

“Fuck...fuck...” whispered Jared, finally rolling on his side but keeping Jensen close. “Jesus...” He took a couple of deep breaths.

“So...I guess it was okay I kissed you.” Jensen chuckled softly.

“Yeah...little bit.” Jared kissed him gently, lingeringly. “What made you make your move?”

“The whiskey...the video...the candlelight...who know. I've been thinking of it forever, it seems. Wanted you a long time, but...I didn't know what you'd think. What you'd do. And I couldn't...couldn't risk losing my best friend.” Jensen felt ridiculously emotional, almost teary, but hey, a guy who'd just had amazing surprise sex with his BFF could be forgiven a tear or two, right? “Um...so you were okay with it?”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, just in case the fantastic sex and my screaming orgasm weren't enough to go by, yes, I was okay with it.”

They smiled and kissed, holding each other close. Jensen knew there'd be more talking to do, new ground to cover, but for now—for now, they would just enjoy the afterglow.


End file.
